


Cuddly Threesome Fluff

by DaughterofElros



Series: DoE's Not!Fic [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Not!Fic, Threesome Fluff, What is says on the tin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy threesome feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some snippets that I wrote about a year ago in response to a wish that folks on tumblr had for some sweet, fluffy threesome feels about these three-- not!fic and unbetaed
> 
> Also, WHY TRADES, WHY???

And can there also be the thing where Saad and Bolly share Shawzy, but signals get crossed and Bollig comes to pick him up for a date and Saad is already there, so he rolls with it and they all go out? And it turns out to actually be fun, so they keep doing it once in a while.

And Andrew loves it, that they’re all sharing so nicely. And he’s even daring enough to kiss each of them in front of the other one sometimes, and no one seems to get mad or jealous. But he’s also got this fantasy of how fucking hot it would be to see his boyfriends kiss. Like, he’s jerked off to that idea more times than he’d ever admit to.

And so one night, he tests the waters. He kisses Saader first, leaning over the back of the couch to press their lips together, pushes it a little farther than he usually does so it tips over from something innocent into a promise of more. Saader blinks a little as he pulls away, and Andrew smirks.

He’s keeping a careful eye on Bolly though too, and even in Brandon’s carefully controlled expression, he can see the want there.

When his dips his head in for a kiss there too, Brandon opens for him, teeth scraping Andrew’s bottom lip. His tongue follows, soothing the sting. It makes Andrew shiver to realize that he’s never done this- kissed first one and then the other, and he imagines that Brandon can taste Saader on his lips.

And they talk, and Andrew gets part of what he wants, because Brandon kisses him again, his beard scraping against Andrew’s skin, then nudges him back toward Saader, who kisses him slow and sweet while Bolly watches.

And finally, when he’s dazed enough to say something stupid, he blurts out that he wants to see them kiss. So they do, after a moment’s hesitation to make sure they’re okay with the idea, both Brandons lean in and kiss each other for him, putting on a show for his benefit, discovering each other before his eyes and it’s probably the single-most breathtaking thing he’s ever seen.

…And then, you know, they develop feelings, and threesomes, and even though they still date Andrew individually, they spend more and more time together, until on any given night it’s as likely to be the three of them as with is just two.

 

And the point that Andrew believes it’s really going to work between them all is the night he comes home after a signing event and finds both of his Brandons tangled together under the sheets, working each other to the edge of pleasure and then pulling back, not letting each other fall until Andrew’s there with them.

And then follows fluffy things like walks in the park and adopting a puppy, and lazy afternoons spent kissing and probably also culminating in blowjobs


	2. Part the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff about this lot, still unbetaed and very much Not!fic

There are a lot of things that Andrew loves about being with the Brandons. For sure, the sex is one of them. Hell, the sex is probably a dozen of the top reasons (Seriously— the combination of Saader’s mouth and Bolly’s hands is dangerous enough that dying of pleasure seems a very real possibility. And holy fuck, he’s never looking at a jacuzzi the same way again. Or the table, for that matter.)

But it’s more than mind-blowing sex that makes him happier than he’s ever been in his life.

They’re lighting it up on the ice, but the happiness is rooted in much more than that.

 

It’s the way that he sometimes wakes in the mornings to find himself tucked against Boller’s body, so warm that it hovers on the border between fucking perfection and utterly unbearable. They’ll have entire conversations murmured into each other’s skin, words tumbling slow and sleepy into the spaces between them.

Andrew knows that he’ll probably climb out of bed first to go in search of Saader, because Boller needs his time to get ready to face the day. Saader does too, but he’s more of a morning person, so he likes to get moving right away, which is why Andrew will probably find him in the kitchen scrambling eggs and buttering toast. Bolly may be more of a cook, but Breakfast is Saader’s purview (unless it gets fanct and tips over into brunch instead. That’s back to Bollig). 

He knows that when he finds Saader he can wander up to him, slide and arm around Saader’s waist, fingertips resting on his hip and hear the huffed breath of acknowledgment that stands until he can afford to turn, to draw Andrew in tight and ruffle his fingers through Andrew’s hair.

Lots of mornings, Andrew will be able to smell the hint of sweat on Saader’s skin that means he’s already been out for a morning jog. It’s a good scent, because Saader smells fucking amazing even without cologne (Though honestly, Brandon’s cologne is the one that’s too incredible, that makes both their brains short circuit and means that it’s rare for them to get through a fancy event without dragging him off to find a disused room or even a toilet stall where they both can ravish him. And if they wait until they get home, it just gets even more intense, sexual frustration tempered from frenzied lust into a slow burn of desperate need.)

It also means that after Boller drags his ass out of bed for his eggs, wraps Andrew in a firece hug from behind and gives Saader a tender kiss as he hands over the plate, the three of them are most likely going to end up in the shower together, exchanging languid, open-mouth kisses under the steam.  
—————————————

Andrew likes the way their sex life works. He’d have to be crazy not to— he’s dating two guys who are each amazing in bed, and elevate things to a new level when they’re all in that bed together.

He’s one hell of a lucky bastard, getting to be in the middle of all that. There aren’t many things he can think of in life that are better than Brandon thrusting into him while Saader’s cock is sliding over his tongue— unless maybe if you count Saader sinking into him while Brandon fucks his mouth and hauls him up for a kiss, chasing his taste on Andrew’s tongue. 

All in all, it’s pretty great.

But Andrew is still keenly aware that there’s something missing. Or if not missing exactly, something…unexplored. 

The thing is, the three of them have amazing sex. Like, rock-star sex. Sex which is so good it defies words and sometimes just the memory of it makes him hard days later. And there are plenty of times when it’s just two of them, and those times are fucking incredible too. But the thing is, it’s always Him and Saader, or him and Bolly… but basically never just the two Brandons.

He knows it’s not that they aren’t into each other— He’s seen the pleased, calculating arousal in Brandon’s eyes when Saader strips for them, and the way that Saader looks at Brandon sometimes is enough to turn Andrew on just seeing it.

And it’s not like they only focus on Andrew in bed. They touch each other, help get each other off at times. They sometimes get started without him, and even though they aren’t inclined to kiss each other as frequently as they kiss Andrew, they still do it— and sweet, gentle, tender kisses too- not just making out because they know how hot he finds it. (and, um, that shit is like, nuclear) It’s just that Andrew’s pretty sure they’ve never fucked, like, just the two of them.

He checks with Saader once, and Saader tilts his head thoughtfully for a moment before confirming that yeah, they’ve always had Andrew there between them. Huh.

Clearly, this has to be addressed.

The perfect opportunity comes a few weeks later. They win at home, the crowd at the UC on its feet and cheering, and it’s clear from the looks that they shoot at each other across the locker room that they’ve got better things to do than go out after the game.

As they make their way out to the car, Andrew informs them that since he scored the game-winning goal, he’s the one who gets to decide what they’re doing. And boy, does he have plans.

He doesn’t enact them though until they’re up in the bedroom they nominally share. (It used to be Bolly’s, but its where they all naturally gravitate to, so it’s become theirs by default.)

He flops into the chair that inhabits the corner of the bedroom, figuring it will be the perfect vantage point for what he has in mind. (Or at least, it is after he dumps the pile of clothes that always accumulate on it to the floor).

Boller’s eyebrows knit together questioningly when he crosses the threshold, but he says nothing. Saader seems even less inquisitive, probably because he’s got an inkling about what Andrew’s planning. Sometimes the kid is too intuitive for his own good.

“I’m guessing you have something in mind for your reward?” Bolly asks wryly.

“Yup.” Andrew says, feeling particularly pleased with himself. “I want to watch.”

“Watch what?” Brandon’s eyebrows quirk the tiniest bit. Andrew opens his mouth to explain, about how he’s realized they they’re never together without him, and how they totally should be (as long as they’re into it, of course) and the entire process of reasoning that led him to this conclusion, but Saader beats him to the punch.

“Us.” He says softly. “He wants to watch us.”

Whatever uncertainty that Andrew might have had about whether his lovers would be into the idea vanishes with the heat that flares in Brandon’s eyes.

“Yeah?” he asks, eyes flicking between the two younger men.

“Yeah.” Andrew agrees, a thrill of anticipation coiling through him. Somehow, the prospect of watching feels kinkier than most of the kinky things they’ve done, the prospect of sheer voyeurism still the tiniest bit taboo.

“You down with this?” Brandon asks Saader, ever the responsible one in this relationship

“Oh yeah.” Saader agrees


End file.
